Learning to Love
by IceyPops
Summary: Hibari Kyoya moves to a different town to start highschool, but of course, he gets robbed as a friendly greeting. D18/6918, AU, and maybe some lime for the later chapters.


**Title:** Learning to Love

**Rating: **M for later chapters

**Summary: **Hibari Kyoya moves to a different town to start highschool, but of course, he gets robbed as a friendly greeting. D18/6918, AU, and maybe some lime for the later chapters.

**Warnings: **BL/Shonen-ai, drinking, smoking, OOC Characters, and um…boring introduction story? ^^;;

**Pairings: **D18, and I'll bring 6918 in at later chapters.

**A/N: **…This is my first story, so it definitely wouldn't be the greatest. ^^;; I'm still trying to improve, so any help would be appreciated. Of course, please tell me in the review whether you wand D18 or 6918, because I'm just making the story up as I write.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**~Thank you, Cavalliere, for helping me beta my story!~ ^^**

* * *

><p>Boredom was evident in the obsidian pools as the raven-haired figure propped his head up on his right hand which rested on the desk. His desk was positioned in the far left corner of the classroom, away from all the chaos and it's also beside the window. He didn't oppose this placement at all, as it separated him from the outside world.<p>

He allowed his gaze to travel around in hope of finding something worth taking up his time. Right now he was bored out of his mind, yet he was greeted with nothing but the usual scenery outside the window, a mixture of sunlight too bright for his liking and noises too loud to not be overheard. It rang in his ears as the mixed chattering from students on the inside and the excited giggling from the outside melted together.

He tried to turn the noises into a monotone hum to then be stuffed in the back of his mind, but the voices were too loud to make that happen. The independent ones were standing out against others, such as the occasional squeal or random sentence that didn't even make sense.

Great. Just…great.

It was the middle of - which class was it again?

Well, not that he would bother remembering which class it was when he entered the classroom. It just wasn't worth his time. Besides, he'd given up paying attention to the professor rattling on about some useless piece of information a long time ago.

Who cares about this stuff anyways?

Furthermore, being alone had its advantages. There wasn't anybody to bother you, and you realize how disgusting other humans are, with all the backstabbing and lies. Years of observation provided him with the conclusion that nobody could be trusted. And nobody had yet succeeded to prove him wrong. As much as he wished someone would, everyone seemed to simply further support his conclusion.

Kyoya's thoughts began to trail off once again due to the lack of motivation.

It had been a long time since he attended class, but it was enough to have him pass over the bare minimal of the grade. It's always been this way and it appears like the teachers have already gotten used to it. That was a good thing too. Imagine having teachers constantly nagging at you to finish work or things like that. If that were to happen, Kyoya would much rather drop out of school for all he cared.

Sleeping - for the purpose of being indulged in unconsciousness and to ignore the world around him - seemed so tempting at the moment. He yearned to slip away into nothingness. Well, at least it was something to distract him right now. His eyelids dropped down, masking his dark, silvery orbs as he closed his eyes. He needed to get some rest if he were to get through the rest of the day.

Kyoya groaned when he finally realized that it wasn't about to happen after many attempts. It wasn't because of the ruckus, though that was a big part of it, but the excessive amount of caffeine this morning that came back to haunt him. It wasn't exactly a big help when it was needed, though. He had woken up much too early this morning, therefore making it hard to stay awake, but he couldn't go back to sleep. The only sensible solution he could come up with then was to drug his system with all the caffeine, hoping that it would help him stay awake. Now he regrets drinking that much coffee. It was painful to have to waste such a nice opportunity.

The seconds on the clock seemed to be dragging on so slowly it was taunting him. A scowl took the usual place on the corner of his lips where a frown was placed to show his discontent towards the time crawling so slowly. Another second ticked by, followed by another, but it just wasn't fast enough for the male's taste.

After spacing out for who-knows-how-long, the beautiful sound from the long awaited bell made its way to Kyoya's ears. Without any hesitation the student lifted himself up from his seat, the jacket that hung loosely from his shoulders trailing after him from the quick strides. Right now he wanted nothing but to get out of this horrid place, resulting in hurried steps that created a breeze to brush past his pale porcelain skin.

Before he knew it, Kyoya was out of the school and on the streets. The 16 year old despised high school life despite only starting it a few weeks ago, being back in Namimori was much better, there he was known as a prefect who shouldn't be messed with. And everyone knew he was better of left alone.

To be honest, he still had no idea when the rumors started till this day, and by the time it reached his ears it was all over school. The rumors said that the male had a tendency to resort to violence as the solution to any problem. Soon he was known as a person to avoid and not anger. It was probably better

this way as no one would dare intrude in his personal bubble.

Nonsense took over his mind as Kyoya walked down the streets, taking no notice of the chitchat around him. It annoyed him, yes, but he chose to ignore that. Shutting the rest of the world off wasn't that hard once you get used to it.

Rays from the sun beat down on the uncovered pale skin of his face. The rest of his body was covered with a simple white shirt and black trousers, completed with the jacket hanging from his shoulders.

'The weather's quite hot today,' he observed, taking note to not come out again until the sun finally sets.

Now that the thought about it, Kyoya didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day. However, for Kyoya anything's better than being confined in the classroom. At least if he was out in the streets he wouldn't have that feeling of being confined and trapped. Though the streets were crowded just a little too much for his liking. And the frown on his face merely deepened at that.

As he meandered around the streets, the ex-prefect looked for people whom he could take out his frustrations on. A lot had built up inside of him earlier and he wished to get rid of it as soon as possible. It wasn't exactly comfortable to keep bottling up anger and annoyance inside, and he had to release it one way or another. Though he wasn't a prefect now after moving to another region, it wouldn't hurt to patrol this area and get rid of any nuisance.

Bingo.

Kyoya found what he was looking for when he spotted a gang of teenagers hanging around an alleyway which was tucked in between two tall buildings. Usually this would've been a good spot if someone wanted to be undetected but unluckily for them, the smoke rose high enough to be noticed by Kyoya.

In their hands were sticks of cigarettes and from the looks of it, all of them are too young to be smoking. What's more was that they were standing right by a large sign that displayed the black words on white, "No Smoking".

Grinning to himself for his luck the boy silently made his way towards them, his hands reaching back to find his tonfas that were stored in the pockets of his jacket. His fingertips brushed against two cold, cylindrical shaped metals. And the boy brought out his pair of tonfas.

The cold, metallic gleam shone harshly as the metal picked up the light from the sun, creating a rather blinding light from a certain angle. The light was brought to the gang's attention when the boys finally noticed the younger boy standing in front of them with weapons in hand. However, none of them considered him a real danger, for Kyoya was noticeably shorter than them and younger. Foolishly, I may add, for the younger boy's brows furrowed in anger at their ignorance of him. He hated being considered weak.

"Hey, kid." One of them taunted, smugness shown on his voice as he stared down at Kyoya. He made sure that the boy was aware of the fact that he was younger than him, standing next to Kyoya to make the difference in height obvious.

Whilst trying to ignore what the taller male just did, Kyoya retorted, "No smoking. Didn't you see the sign?"

"Little boys shouldn't be running around with things like that. You might hurt yourself by accident." The taller male replied, completely ignoring Kyoya's previous words.

The taller male's comment earned some chuckles from the group and one even went as far as to pat Kyoya on the head, clearly thinking that he wouldn't be much of a threat.

This was more than enough for Kyoya to lose his temper at the taller males. Without warning he brushed past the male who just mocked him and a loud thud resonated as Kyoya's tonfa connected with the teenager's skull. Soon the taller male was down on the ground with crimson pooling around his wound. His cigarette dropped somewhere silently, the light dying out as soon as it hit the cold pavement. What remained were only ashes and a cigarette butt.

The next victim was the one whom patted Kyoya on the head. He made extra care to make this as slow, but painful as possible for the one who dared to touch him. First a hit to the stomach, bringing him down to his knees, next Kyoya brought his tonfa down quickly to land square in his head. And Kyoya may have put in to much force. The skylark's frown was shown once again when he realized the male was already unconscious on the ground.

Sighing, Kyoya continued with the rest of the teenagers. Some made a futile attempt to run away, but were soon caught up by Kyoya and knocked unconscious with the rest of the gang. When he was satisfied, all of them were down on the ground, and blood was staining his silver weapon red. There were some males with joints bent at unnatural angles, but most were brought down with a quick hit to the head or neck.

"Tch, just a bunch of weak herbivores."

Kyoya had really hoped that they would put up more of a fight, but maybe they were just surprised to see him actually know how to use his tonfas. Besides, the residents around this area weren't really trained to fight since there were no interferences. This wasn't much fun, and his entertainment only lasted momentarily before ending.

Hurried steps sounded again as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, cringing at the unnecessary sounds that each step produced. However, he didn't have to endure this for long when he was soon faced with the usual white door to his apartment. The blood on his tonfas were wiped clean to destroy whatever evidence was left from the one-sided fight, and they were tucked away again in the pockets of his jacket.

After a while of fumbling through his pockets, Kyoya produced a key and pushed it in the lock, the door opening with a click.

The sight in front of him stunned the student momentarily when the wooden door swung open. His body tensed and froze when the appearance of the room registered in his head. His apartment was a mess. And he was sure that it was spotless when he left this morning.

A look of horror took its place on his face, his obsidian pupils opening wide from shock. Immediately, though, he calmed himself down. Of course, he must've entered the wrong apartment by accident. He tried to make himself believe that fact despite the door opening with his own key, and quickly retraced his steps until he was back outside. The name plate, with that huge "18" engraved on it, was obvious proof that it was Kyoya's own room.

_'Calm down before you kill somebody.'_ He slowly told himself as he closed the wooden door. Maybe…if he just waited long enough, everything would just go back to the way it was, and it would turn out to be nothing more than just a dream. The skylark took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened the wooden door again.

The ex-prefect wouldn't have allowed himself to believe that he might've been robbed, but with the truth right here in front of him, he was forced to take in the fact.

_'Someone's definitely tired of life.'_ He bitterly thought as he slowly picked his way through the trash, trying to make sense of what is what.

He made sure to make his movements slow and careful, taking extra note to not lash out at anything. The boy had to force himself to breath slow so that he wouldn't become too agitated from this, or else it would probably result in him destroying the rest of whatever belongings he still had. That didn't sound too pleasant.

But then again, who in their right minds would rob Kyoya? After all, his name surely was heard everywh—

Of course.

How could he have forgotten?

He had moved to a different region a bit further down south of Namimori, in an unknown area, when he finally decided to start high school. Nobody knows him here, he wasn't anything. There was nobody to run away in terror when they catch sight of him.

Looking around, he took note of what he had left. In his bedroom there was his bed, stripped of its sheets, though Kyoya really couldn't find a reasonable explanation for why someone would find bed sheets useful. There was his desk, but his small laptop, cell phone, wallet, and books were nowhere to be found. There were no food left at all in the refrigerator, and small things such as pencils and remote controls were also taken. Basically, the thief took everything he could carry.

Then, he saw that his window was wide open. That was probably how the burglar got in, since it wasn't that high of a building. The thief seemed to have used the window he left open for Hibird. That reminded Kyoya – he hasn't seen his fluffy yellow friend for quite a while now. He soon shrugged that thought off though, assuming the bird was just flying around somewhere after the apartment room got disturbed.

"I'll kill this bastard." He hissed, after examining the remains of his room.

What should he do now?

The student's mind was at blank, and a headache pounded at his head when he thought. Bringing a hand up to his eyes and rubbing it to make sure that this wasn't a dream, Kyoya went through his options.

He didn't have any money left, and there was no food anywhere in the house.

Calling the police was immediately crossed out of his options as soon as the thought came to mind. He wasn't about to go rely on those herbivores even if his life depended on it. The male shuddered at the remaining ideas – they weren't exactly significantly more appealing to this.

He could go find whoever robbed him, but after searching for a long time he came down with nothing to aid his search. Besides, by the time Kyoya found the thief, there was a high chance that they'd already spent the money and ate the food.

There was basically one thing left, as much as he disapproved of the idea. His brows dropped down as he thought about how he would go about doing this.

Most of the time Kyoya managed to get along fine using minimal resources. He didn't need to eat much, so the thought of needing money never crossed his mind. The male didn't have a part time job but he made use of his savings from before. It was exactly enough to get him through high school. Afterwards he could find a real job and earn money.

The raven figure stepped outside again, forgetting about the harsh sun and cringing when it hit his obsidian eyes. It was answered with a hiss and narrowing of his eyes in a futile attempt to block out the sun.

Let's face it, Kyoya and jobs just don't mix. He's tried working in a restaurant before, serving as a waiter to earn some extra cash just in case, but soon enough he was kicked out for biting the manager to death. He just dismissed it as usual but now that he thought of it, there weren't a lot of options left. Still, it was obviously the manager's fault for ordering Kyoya around like he was his boss or something.

No interacting with people meant no job. No job meant no money. And no money-

The student's steps quickened in frustration at the thought of letting others boss him around. However, it would be unavoidable unless-

The silver orbs caught sight of an ad stuck messily to the side of a brick wall, worn down by the miserable weather. It seemed like it'd been there for quite some time now. The words had faded and the edges were tattered, but some were still identifiable. From what he could tell, it was an ad for the renting of a room in an apartment.

For the sixth time today Kyoya's thoughts trailed off. Kyoya became lost within his own thoughts. It wasn't exactly on the top of his preference list for earning money but right now he couldn't care less about his own needs. The only thing he had was this change of clothing, and an apartment that's completely trashed by some idiot. Perfect.

The image of sharing his home with another person wasn't the most comforting sight, but a sigh came out when he finally, for the last time, decided that this is unavoidable. He was going to make his own ads for the renting of his apartment and allowing a stranger to share his room.

But how was he going to do it? Kyoya wasn't about to just write out copies and copies of ads.

Another sheet of paper stuck on the brick wall caught his seemed newer than the previous one. Damn, if there were this many chances for him to earn money, he would've paid attention much earlier.

This one was of a contest of some kind somewhere in a bar just a few blocks away. It came with quite a reward which would mostly solve his money problem. Discarding the renting idea in the back of his head immediately, the raven figure quickly walked towards the bar indicated on the paper.

When he neared the bar, the bright flashy sign was the first thing that came in his area of view. It was too vivid, as if they feared that nobody would notice. The colors of the large letters against the brick wall made it pop out much more than it needs.

The noises were already beginning to leak outside even at the distance he was from the building. This was another reason why he usually stayed as far as he could from the bar. There was too much crowding going on inside and the noises were enough to turn anybody deaf.

Furrowing his brows, he slightly prepared himself before pushing open the doors. The noises that pounded at his ears as soon as the wooden doors were opened made him cringe even more than the bright sunlight outside.

It was much too noisy, the sounds making him almost deaf, and the fragrance of alcohol wafted through the air, so thick it was sickening.

How do people not get suffocated by this?

He settled himself beside the counter, and just sat there, completely ignoring the bartender. He was still 17, a bit under aged to be drinking, much less be in a bar, but he just hoped that nobody would notice his lack of height.

Silver eyes scanned the place, but to no avail did they find what they were looking for. He even forgot what the contest was about and didn't really take in the time of the contest. For all he knew, it could've passed days ago, or even weeks.

Realizing that fact, the male silently cursed inside at his stupidity. However, he didn't take up too much time to scold himself. Now the first thing on his mind was to get the hell out of this freaking place. His mind had been so occupied with that, he didn't realize the pairs of staring eyes that seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere now, glaring at him. He kept his head down and allowed the raven strands to cover his expression to avoid the other people there.

Quickly and maybe with a bit too much enthusiasm, he slipped off the chair and began to make his way to the exit when he heard the loud clank of glass making contact with the counter. Kyoya halted his steps for a moment to turn and look at the bartender who had placed the drink for him.

"I didn't order anything." He replied quickly to the man, his voice cold and stripped of any emotion. He didn't know why he was being so callous towards the man and maybe he was just annoyed at the mistake he just made. It was so idiotic that-

"I know. That man over there ordered it for you." The bartender said, the coldness in his voice rivaling Kyoya's sentence. Obviously he wasn't pleased with the way Kyoya spoke to him.

The boy turned his head over to where the bartender had pointed, his obsidian eyes meeting the warm sienna orbs of the other man. Plastered annoyingly on the other's face was a large grin as their eyes met.

The ex-prefect studied the man slightly. His hair was a bright blonde color, clearly showing that he was a foreigner, making Kyoya wonder why he was here in Japan. The grin was still there even after a few seconds of contact between them. What's worst is that there were no signs of it disappearing soon.

An unnoticeable sigh escaped when his pale fingers closed around the glass, quickly picking up the drink and bringing it to his mouth. Kyoya didn't have any plans for drinking when he came here, only intending to look for the contest. However, he wasn't about to back down now that he was offered a free drink.

Fully aware of his low alcoholic tolerance, the boy still opened his lips to allow the drink to flow in his mouth. The taste was foreign and weird, leaving an unpleasant aftertaste, but the liquid soon disappeared down his throat and into his stomach. To be honest he repented the disgusting taste as it burned down his throat but the boy wouldn't let that show. He smirked at the irony of how he just bit the group of teenagers to death for smoking despite being under aged and now he was in a bar, drinking some drink that a stranger gave him.

It's been a while since he tasted alcohol, the last time being—

He couldn't even remember.

The obnoxious taste still lingered in his mouth moments after he finished, along with the bitter burning sensation in the back of his throat. His gaze drifted back to the man, and was met with an even bigger grin when the man saw that his present was accepted. Kyoya tore his eyes to break the eye contact, looking down at the counter, but the man didn't seem to mind the indifference that the boy was displaying.

He only accepted his drink because it was free, but that was it. It wasn't like he allowed this man to become friends with him or let him into his personal bubble. So when the male began to make his way over, the skylark quickly looked away, alarmed. He was still standing on the ground so instead of waiting for him to make his way over, Kyoya began walking towards the exit, his previous destination.

Apparently the man didn't understand Kyoya's distaste for him and that annoying idiotic grin of his, because a hand reached out to grab the boy's wrist as their paths crossed. Out of reflect the skylark turned into a defensive position, his obsidian orbs glaring down at the foreigner as his free hand reached towards his tonfa in his jacket's pockets.

Obviously the man wasn't expecting Kyoya to be this violent towards him, surprise showing in his sienna eyes when the other boy lashed out. The man's hand quickly released its grip on the boy's wrist and Kyoya smirked at the release. Getting rid of this man was probably going to be easier than what he had previously thought. The whole exchange happened in silence except for the occasional grunt or gasp, making it a lot less awkward for the pair, at least in Kyoya's eyes.

Before Kyoya could walk out, the other's hand grabbed onto him again, the target this time being his jacket. A hiss was enough to show his annoyance at the repeated attempts to interrupt him from escaping this place. Glaring at him this time, Kyoya finally opened his mouth to speak to him.

"Get your hands off me, herbivore, before I bite you to death."

Maybe the man was expecting a more…friendly greeting from the boy, but either way this wasn't what he was hoping for.

"Oh, sorry. You just seemed really young to be in a bar."

Huh? Oh, yea, the school uniform. It's not everyday that a legal adult goes around bars wearing a high school uniform. But Kyoya was too impatient to change into a more suitable attire. Besides, he didn't even have any casual clothes left after he got robbed.

But still-

Checking to see if he was under aged by giving him a drink?

And if he got drunk from that then he's probably under aged?

What kind of nonsense was that?

He could've been an adult with few contacts with alcohol, or a minor who goes around drinking. Either way, this man's probably stupid. After all, any normal person would've just came up and asked.

The skylark had to admit though. The effects from the drink were slowly beginning to settle in. It was probably pretty strong, too – his stomach felt a bit warm, his vision blurred in just the tiniest amount, and his balance a little bit off.

"It's none of your business." Kyoya snapped back defensively and stormed out of the bar, not glancing back to see if he had lost the man. He just kept going down the streets until the footsteps behind him slowly melted off into nothing.

He kept his head down for the entire journey and the only thought right now was to lose the stranger as soon as possible. He didn't even know where he was going.

A breeze blew past him, soaking into the thin layer of his shirt before making contact with his skin, making the boy shudder from the chilly winds. Dusk was beginning to set in, tainting the baby blue sky a crimson shade. Wisps of soft clouds drifted past lazily in the wind, the lavender shade blending in to the pastel colors of the sky. Time passed by quickly in the bar.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute.

A frown settled in on his lips as Kyoya noticed the lightness of his shoulders for the first time since he escaped from the bar. He looked down to see merely a white shirt on, the usual black jacket absent from its place. Right now the skylark felt so…vulnerable, especially since his weapons were also stored in the pockets of the jacket. He had nothing left to defend himself, or more importantly, attack others with.

The man back in the bar must've held on to it when Kyoya stepped outside of the bar, but he didn't notice at all since he was concentrating on getting away from him. Now that he thought about it, the man seemed pretty eager to let him just storm off like that with no attempts to stop him.

Idiot.

He was so freaking stupid and now he's lost his jacket and his weapon. Those were probably the only things that were of value too.

Instead of getting a job today, Kyoya had succeeded in losing his jacket and tonfas.

Well, at least he got a free drink.


End file.
